Mean Street
is a Location and central hub in Epic Mickey. is the most important hub in the game, and is visited by the player a minimum of 8 times. It is based on Main Street U.S.A in the Disney theme parks. Location & Structure Mean Street is located in the center-south of the Wasteland. To the north is Dark Beauty Castle, which is coincidentally visible from the northern edge of Mean Street. Mean Street also contains projectors that face towards their respective counterparts: OsTown (northeast), Tomorrow City (east), Ventureland (west), and Bog Easy (northwest). Mean Street is built on a floating rock, high enough to where the Abyss is seen at the edge. The northernmost section of Mean Street is also moderately damaged, as the player can go to the side and see pipes and wires jutting out (interestingly, it is possible to land on one pipe and not die, but you can't get back up). Mean Street is shaped like a semi-trapezoid. The southernmost section of the map is far wider than the northernmost where the projectors are. At the south of the town is a roundabout, which contains a grassy triangle to define the street borders. The street then heads north until it reaches the projector area with the Oswald statue. The northern roundabout is more circular in shape and is bordered by small sidewalks on the edges. There is also one horizontal street that passes through the main street, and oddly enough, the east side of this street is more northern than the west side. Prior History Mean Street was originally the main hub of Wasteland, which was observed by Oswald in Dark Beauty Castle. Oswald would occasionally launch fireworks to excite Mean Street citizens. Meanwhile in the Cartoon World, Mickey Mouse had accidentally created a creature called The Blot, and in the process the thinner bottle slipped and fell into Wasteland. The Thinner Disaster followed immediately after, and Mean Street and the rest of Wasteland was heavily damaged. In the Thinner Disaster, a small crowd gathered after the thinner bottle fell from the sky. After the thinner wave appeared all of the crowd ran away except for one single male dog, who watched in awe. Unfortunately, the thinner wave ran over him and he was completely disintegrated. Since the disaster, the population has decreased slightly, but they were able to rebuild portions of their home. Events in Epic Mickey 1st Visit Mickey first arrives in Mean Street after defeating the Clock Tower. He is immediately greeted by Gremlin Markus, who will inform Mickey that the projector screens have shut down. He tasks Mickey with retrieving two gears: one from Pete and the other from Horace Horsecollar. After collecting the gears, Markus now assigns Mickey with getting a power spark, either from the Emporium or from the Museum. After Mickey collects said power spark, Markus resurrects the OsTown projector and Mickey goes through it. 2nd Visit Mickey returns to Mean Street after meeting Oswald at Mickeyjunk Mountain. Oswald will now become a temporary resident of Mean Street. Markus informs Mickey that he will now need 5 Power Sparks. Mickey can buy some more in Mean Street, or get some in OsTown (the latter being the more likely choice). After collecting five power sparks, the Tomorrow City projector is powered up. It is here where Pete will give his first quest of the Bunny Roundup quests, beginning with Bunny Roundup I. Horace will begin his Detective Mickey quests, beginning with Detective Mickey I. 3rd Visit After returning from Tomorrow City, Mickey discovers that Markus has been imprisoned by Spatters, and most of the residents (sans the Usher and Jack Kelly) are hiding. This is the only time when the "Mean Street Battle" music is heard. Once freed, Markus will require 10 power sparks to power up the projector to Ventureland. Again, the player can choose how to acquire them. Horace and Pete will also introduce the second part of their respective quests. 4th Visit After beating Captain Hook, Mean Street citizens begin to get more excited when Mickey is around, and Corrine stops distrusting him. Porter also appears after the player battles Hook off of Skull Island. Markus now needs 15 power sparks to power up the final projector to Bog Easy. The player can now get power sparks in Ventureland as well. Horace and Pete will introduce the third part of their respective quests. 5th Visit After returning from Bog Easy, Oswald has left Mean Street, and Markus tells the player of his return to Mickeyjunk Mountain. The player no longer is required to collect power sparks, but if they collect 30, then they can find a secret room in Walt's Apartment. Porter has mysteriously vanished, but citizens are also warning Mickey to be cautious when he goes to battle the Fake Blot. Horace and Pete will introduce the fourth and final part of their respective quests. Final Visits After the Blot is released and the Second Blot Wars begin, the player returns to Mean Street to find it overrun by a huge bloticle and several enemies, commencing the Battle of Mean Street. After the player defeats the horde, they are rewarded with a Pin and the residents come out of hiding. From now on, the sky has darkened, and all paint is thinned out. Citizens will no longer enter a full conversation with Mickey, rather praising him and giving only a couple of sentences. Mickey visits Mean Street two more times, after leaving Ventureland and Bog Easy. At this final point, Mickey can do whatever he pleases at Mean Street before leaving for Tomorrow City. After this, Mean Street is never visited again. Residents Over the course of the game, there are varying amounts of citizens ranging between 10 and 16. There are as follows: Category:Locations Category:Mean Street